Cast a Shadow
by Dalektopia
Summary: He was all that he had left. He was the only one who knew what he was thinking. He knew that his friendship with him was much more than that. He loved him and now he was gone. The God of the Underworld had to pay. Pit x Dark Pit Yaoi.


**Cast a Shadow**

"Nyahaha...ergh..." The God was almost disposed of, his tone making a mockery of what was his opponent. "After all this way, just to come so close. Just to end up right where you began, almost defeated; to the point of exhaustion and death. Right at the Reaper's feet; right at death's door. MY door. Oh Pitty...what a pity."

"Lord of the Underworld, I will destroy you!" the angel warrior screamed as he charged his bow, "For all the souls you've destroyed, for all those who you've put to death, to those whom you have maimed, tortured and forced to do your will!"

"O-Oh...ergh...like your precious shadow? Ahaha..." The God sneers. Even in near death he was cocky. "Oh you should've seen him, Pitty...his eyes all riled up...h-his body limp...ergh...he had the sense that he could fight me all by himself. H-He was crazy. Ngah! Ngahahaha...I loved every second of that moment..."

The angel pauses. He curls his hands, tightening them into fists. The bow in his hand almost cracks in the pressure. The shadow. His shadow. The fallen angel created from darkness, the darkness within his lighter half's almost pure heart. He lets loose a tear, and a shrill scream that pierced even the dark God's ears.

Pittoo.

The dark angel. His complete copy, turned into an effigy of darkness. He was gone. He was, in a sense, the closest thing the Angel had to a brother. The closest thing he had to the only one who truly knew him. He was him, in a sense. He was the one who looked out for him, who truly did care about his safety and wellness. He was a dark mirror image but there was something different. He wasn't completely evil. He wasn't evil at all. A mere pawn within the clutches of madman. Born from the heart, the aching heart of an angel whom desperately sought for something no other can place but his own dark half. An emotion. The very thing that makes the world that he lived in a paradise. He wanted that from his darker half: the one who understood it more than anyone. He wanted it from him. He wanted love. It was gone. Stripped from him forcibly. Unwillingly and forcibly. A gruesome hand of fate accursed upon him, keeping that one true taste of love from his chafed, malnourished heart.

Pittoo died.

"Oh how he squirmed and struggled..." The Lord of the Underworld scoffs, his almost burnt out state now rising from its crippled form, "How he...he...hehehe..."

Pit's eyes were locked. He just stared directly into the soulless eyes of his opponent. Not blinking. Just staring cold daggers into his eyes. He would've killed Hades. He could've killed Hades. In the Battle for the Skies, where Pittoo had perished. It was impossible, that day. Many had died but the one who had stood out the most for Pit, was his own shadow. Pit draws his bow, an effigy of an arrow purely made of blue luminescent light appearing instantaneously. He aims directly for Hades. The God chortles.

"Now, now...would Pittoo want to watch his goody two shoes lighter half turn into a cold blooded killer?" Hades chimes, the raggedness in his voice deteriorating. He was regenerating. "Would he want to see the cute little Pitty-Pat turn into the monster that he was?!"

Pit pauses.

"Yes." He finally says after a cold, dead silence, "He would've liked to see me change. He would've liked to see me turn into him. He would've loved to see my arrows coated in your blood, Hades. He would've loved to see me turn into him, for the sake that he would be avenged!"

Pit fires the arrow, grazing Hades' right ear. He growls ferociously, standing up in the nothingness where they had fought. It was Purgatory, a place where there was nothing but the mere existence in between the living world and the Underworld. He extends a hand towards Pit. The death toll in the world had lowered greatly since the last time Hades had appeared, causing him to grow only as tall as the tallest man and not his usual grandiose, monstrous form. But he still had power. Hades fires a shimmering beam of red hot energy from his palms at Pit, who dodges them without flinching and takes to the air, the usual ethereal blue glow now about them. He fires again.

"Oh Pitty, you've gotten much faster than the last battle," Hades grins, "Oh, isn't that lovely? The author has given you supersonic speed...but I can take that away as quickly as he had given them to you."

Hades snaps his fingers, Pit's wings suddenly catching fire, enveloped in a crimson red flame. He drops right out of the sky, Hades telekinetically catching him mid fall, then slamming him onto who knows what. Nothing was in Purgatory and the fact that you can smash invisible objects was fun, for a God of the Underworld. Hades throws Pit one way, crashing him into invisible barriers, then pins him onto the floor.

"I'd call you an abomination," Hades growls, his weight against Pit, "I'd go as far as to call you a monster. A demon. A being with no self respect other than to go for the only one who would ever trust him...tsk. Tsk. Tsk."

Pit grits his teeth under the God's weight. He looks up, cold, dead, demonic eyes staring back. He spits at Hades.

"Shut up!" Pit screams, "I'm not a monster! I'm not an abomination! I'm not a demon!"

The Angel forces his knee into Hades' stomach, causing the God to reel back in pain. He takes to the dreary dark crimson skies, eyes blazing with anger as a light starts to appear upon his left arm and back.

"I am not a demon. I'm not a monster," Pit seethes, the light starting to take shape into a sort of weaponized armour, "I'm a story. I'm a legend. I'm an angel! I am Pit, Lady Palutena's right hand man. I'm one of the greatest heroes in history. I've seen things many wouldn't believe, know things others won't understand. I keep secrets that shouldn't be spoken. I've seen the beginning of this Realm and I know what will happen at its fall. I watched as armies fell and empires rise. I've destroyed demon after demon, knowing that each one had taken thousands of souls to create. I saw the beginning of this Creation and the laws of time, space, physics and the basic course of nature and reality created by the mind of a creature not of this realm! I saw the ends of many people, the ends of innocent victims. I've seen the death of millions, living in terror of one man. One creature. One monster. One abomination. One single God that can cause all of this destruction. I know that fate calls me to destroy. Not a city. Not a country. Not an entire race. I know I must destroy you once and for all, Hades! God of the Underworld, you have no right to anything. You are the pestilence of the world. You are the bane of creation itself and it is my right, my duty, my sacrifice to destroy you."

The light dissipates, leaving in its wake a sort of armour similar to that of the Bounty Hunter's. Ivory white with wires of light blue and panels of gold. A massive hand cannot sits upon his left arm. He points it at Hades who merely looks up, grinning.

"Bring it then, Pitty," Hades sneers, "I'd like to see you try."

Pit fires, a massive surge of brilliant blue energy rippling through space and out of the cannon. The beam fires straight at the God who hold out his hand. He himself lets loose a crimson blast of plasma and electricity, impacting its opponent. Hades sneers. Pit suddenly holds out his other hand, another cannon immediately appearing and firing at the God of the Underworld. Hades stares.

"Oh...not again..."

* * *

"Here I am...I came as fast as I could..."

He sits down upon the smooth, soft grass, leaning against the rocky post that marked where the other slept. He sighs, holding his heart, a tear dripping from his eye.

"Ugh!" He sniffles. "I just wasn't there in time but now out of every single day I'm early. I never should've left your side. I never should've...what am I? What am I without a shadow? What am I without a constant companion?!"

He looks down upon the ground just beside him to his right. His dark outline was clearly there, the rising sun already starting to make it smaller. Dawn. Dawn of a new day right after the God's permanent eradication but the world still licked its wounds. He sighs, wiping away tears.

"I mean I never can understand what it means to be my true self now without someone to be with me as a constant companion. It's a horrible feeling, Pittoo..."

He pauses.

"Heh, you would've snapped at me for calling you that. I remember your voice clearly. I should since...you're myself. But truthfully, Pittoo...I really think you're more than that, being myself I mean. You're much more than that. You're my...I mean that you're...you're my companion. My friend. My boyfriend. My lover. My eternal lover...no matter what. I love you, Pittoo..."

"_I love you too_..."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Well I wanted to write in between my stress related life subjects and so I bring up this. I've also come to ADORE Hades in Kid Icarus: Uprising because he is the Dark God of all Trolls, and he is practically second in terms of sassiness (The Ninth Doctor being first). If you don't know how Hades operates then...**

**WHAT. SERIOUSLY?!**

**But I do digress. Anyways do leave some reviews, maybe favourite if you wish. I don't really care now that I've written this out to the public. Yes, I am sad... :(**


End file.
